


She’s My Wingman, Sorta

by sunflowersandsunshining



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, HOW RISQUE, Pre-Relationship, Short, Short One Shot, cassandra's done with this shit, first person POV, implied.... CUDDLING OOOOO, still in Haven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 11:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersandsunshining/pseuds/sunflowersandsunshining
Summary: Sera plays a trick that, for once, the Herald appreciates.





	She’s My Wingman, Sorta

**Author's Note:**

> in which I learn to write something under one thousand words. tried something a little different this time - any feedback would be absolutely wonderful, thank you!

Sera loved pranks.

I had known that from the second I saw her, and I agreed to let her join us with the assumption that I would be exempt from her shenanigans.

Apparently not.

That night, I was taking a much deserved rest from being the Herald of Andraste in my quarters. I was reserved a small wooden cabin in the corner of Haven; It wasn’t much, but really, all I needed was the bed.

I was jolted awake by an all-too-familiar laugh, then a girl screaming “For the Herald!” outside my room and a small object breaking through my front window. 

Andraste’s tits, can I get a break for five minutes around here?

The laughter receded quickly, coupled with the sound of feet running away for dear life. Then it hit me. The worst thing I had ever smelled. I bolted out of bed in a heartbeat, realizing too late that our lovely prankster Sera had thrown a stink bomb through my window. 

I was now heavily reconsidering her membership in the Inquisition. 

I ran outside, blind with anger, before I realized I was in my pajamas in the freezing snow of the Frostback Basin without any way of recovering a blanket from my quarters. 

“Fantastic,” I muttered under my breath. A few figures then approached me in the darkness; which I soon identified as Cullen and Cassandra, who had heard the commotion and figured it was an outside attack against the Herald.

“What happened?” Cassandra called, sword drawn and looking battle ready as she approached me. Cullen, on the other hand, lagged to pull his blade and seemed to still be half asleep. 

“Sera threw a stink bomb through my window." I said. "I think she’s mad at me for recruiting the templars.” 

Cassandra paused, then relaxed her posture with a grunt. “Why did we let you be in charge of recruiting?” she muttered, walking back to her tent.

Cullen, on the other hand, walked closer, eyeing me wearily.

“Do you, um…” he cleared his throat sheepishly. “Are you cold?”

“Yes,” I murmured, glancing at him. “Just a little bit.”

“Would you like to, ahem... warm up? Together?” he asked quickly, nodding towards the stairs leading to the chantry. “I wouldn’t be able to sleep again, anyways, if you...” he trailed off, a blush spreading to his cheeks.

I paused, feigning the need for contemplation. “I’d love to.” I replied with a smile.


End file.
